Cryophobia
by chi171812
Summary: you had once known a boy who was the spirit of ice and snow & was your best friend, now, because of him, he has caused you so much pain through your family & haunts your nights with nightmares, his once beautiful snow that brought joy to you is now your biggest fear. years later you both meet again. how will jack help you? and how will you get over your fear of Jack Frost himself?
1. Prologue

**I ask kindly for reviews and I'm open for any constructive criticism, good or bad. **

**Rise of the Guardians does ****NOT**** belong to me, and this work is of fiction. Any possible connections to real life events are purely coincidental.**

**WARNING****: this story has Abuse towards reader-chan, Cryophobia a.k.a fear of ice and cold, future torture, cursing and my horrible grammar. So if you do not like, please do not read. Other than that, thank you and enjoy.**

Prologue

'Why here? Of all the places in the world…'

You asked in your head as the taxi cab driver drove you threw town that's getting ready for the winter holidays and waiting for the first snow of the year. But you were dreading it, it's not like you hate Christmas or any holiday cheer it's just…

"So kid, are you visiting family?" the man asks, snapping you from your train of thoughts; seeing that you were having this uncomfortable look on your face.

"Huh? Oh… well not exactly" than you look out the window not really in a chatting mood.

"Well, you'll like this town of ours. It may be small but there is lots to do and many people to meet" you smile a little at his attempt of cheering you up even though he never meet you before until a while ago but still had this pained look on you.

"Hehe that's good to hear" He smiled though the rear view mirror and pulled up by the side walk.

"We're here Miss; I hope you enjoy your time here in Burgess"

You got out of the car with all your things as he drove off. You look around, taking in the all too familiar nice quiet neighborhood but then you look up to the gray sky and start to look pale and try to move your things to the front porch.

"Hey! Do you need any help with that?"

You look to your side to see a kid from next door. He ran around the fence and up to you; he's pretty much a short kid with an unkempt brown hair that sway to the side, big brown eyes, a round youthful face, that's maybe around ten to twelve years old, and some missing teeth.

"Y-yes, that would be great, thank you"

As you both move the last of your things to the front door he started to introduce himself "My name's Jamie Bennett, I live next door, and what's your name?"

As you put down the last box down and sit on it and extend your hand to him

"I'm (f/n) (l/n), nice to meet you" he met your hand with his as he grin widely

"Me too… so~ are you Mr. (father's l/n) niece or something?"

You gotten up and running the doorbell waiting for someone to answer "yeah, I moved here from (last place you lived) living with my other aunt and uncle"

"Really, why did you move here from so far away?"

You look down sadly but try not to show him so you lied… well partially "well my aunt and uncle are having a baby and thought it'll be good for me to live with my uncle and all"

But the true is, yes your aunt and uncle are having a baby, but they wanted to get rid of you because you're nothing but a bother, a burden and didn't want the extra expanses. So they try to dump you on someone else, however none of them wanted you, then your Uncle finally agreed but he only wanted a free maid.

"Well, I know you'll have fun here (f/n). hey, I know you're older than us, but you can hung out with me and my friends if you want, you seem really cool" you look at him in surprise since it's been a very long time since anyone wanted to be friends if not for your little 'problem'.

"I would love that Jamie, thank you" you smile widely and ran the doorbell again but only met with silence.

"Jamie! Where are you? Dinner's ready!" we both looked up towards the voice and it was coming from a women with long brown hair pulled back in a loose bun looking around to spot us over the white picket fence.

"There you are, honey. Come inside dinner's ready. Oh, who's your friend there?"

"This is (f/n), mom"

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"You're (f/n)? Oh your uncle left a little while ago and he asks me to give you the key to the house and this note" she said as she passes you the key and a folded piece of paper.

"Mr. (father's L/N) is a very nice man and I look forward in seeing you around and getting to know you" Mrs. Bennett said as she and Jamie walk back around to their house.

"Bye, (f/n) see you later"

You wave them goodbye and when they went behind the door you dull your eyes thinking 'Wow… Uncle Roy really fooled them and they're such nice people'

_After that thought you began to feel relief that he__'__s not here at least you__'__ll be safe for a little while longer. So you went up opening the door placing all your things in the entry way finally getting away from the outdoors._

"I hate this time of year"

You said going into the house turning on the lights to read his note, upon opening it says:

_(F/n),_

_I__'__m going to be back soon, so make sure your stuff is out of my sight, clean the house perfectly, and cook food by the time I get back, or you__'__ll be severely punished. Your room is upstairs at the very far end of the hallway, you know which it is._

And that was the end of the note but that word 'punished' scared you more than anything since their form of punishment is not the normal means and one of the reasons for your problem. So quickly you picked up one of your suitcase and ran up the stairs and down the hall. you saw the two small rows of doors as each one ping your heart of painful memories trying to hold them back. You open the door at the end to see another case of stairs going into the dusty old attic. Once you made it in the room it's pretty narrow with a tall ceiling and a short but wide window. But the room itself is just sad, the room is not painted, hell, there wasn't a wall at all to speak of, it's just exposed wall beams that's slowly breaking making leaky holes, there's still old cardboard boxes that seems like it hasn't been touch since you and your family lived here before, and in these towers of boxes there is an old cot that's also looks like it hasn't been touch in a long time either and only recently has been pulled out. You only sigh at the sight but to you it wasn't so bad compare to the past rooms you stayed in.

So within two hours you manage to pull all your things in the attic and clean house, just finish making food enough for both of you when you heard a slamming door opening and closing as the person walked in. You didn't want to show your face but have no choice in the matter. So you rear your head around the door to be over shadow by a giant man, very thin, sharp features, but if you didn't know any better you would think he's a weak nerd with an overgrowth, but then you would be wrong.

You lower your head, really didn't want to face the man before you "Welcome home, Uncle Roy"

Then he grab you by the roots of your hair making you look at him in the eye "That is "Sir" to you, you little brat" then drop you harshly.

"Did you do everything I told you to do?" he walks pass as he took his seat in the dining room table

Your head starts to hurt more from the grab and slam to the ground as you picked yourself up "y-yes sir"

"Good… then serve me my dinner"

You bow slightly "yes sir" and hurry to the kitchen and back with both his and your plate setting them down.

"Very good, now go to your room"

"But I haven't eaten"

Then he grabs hold of your arm yelling "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME, YOU FUCKING MAGGOT!"

You wince as he hover you an inch off the ground making a hand print bruise. "Do you want to be punish and be put in the I.B. room"

"No! Please no, I'll behave, but please anything but that!" you said as tears starts to fall and tremble from just mentioning it.

He then drop and kick you further down "then go to you room NOW, before I change my mind"

"Yes sir!" then you quickly hurries to the stairs for the last thing before you went up was your uncle sitting back down eating peacefully as if nothing happened.

You closed the door behind you going up the last set of stairs. Unfortunately there are no lights in the attic but the window is wide and facing where the moon was, so it brighten up the room enough to see but was starting to get cold. You move some of the old boxes out of the way to find, to your luck and great joy, a furnace that's connected to the downstairs chimney next to the window. So you grab the cot, which was in the other side of the room and place it on the side of the furnace and the window right beside you. You look around in the boxes to found your old pillow and a rag blanket.

As you lay wrapping the blanket around you, you looked out the window at the big around moon. For a long time now you love looking up at the moon and heard stories about the man that lives on it and remembering that you mother said he could hear and grant wishes if you talk to him whenever you're sad, oddly enough you always feel better afterwards.

"Man on the moon, I don't know if you can hear, but if you can hear me, why is it like this? Why is my life this way? ...I…I wish it could be different, even if it last just for one day, I wish to be cared, to be loved or just to have a friend once again, that's all" you tear up a little and began to drift "well good night and sweet dreams" and slowly closed your eyes and cried yourself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jack Frost X Abused!Cryophobic!Reader**

**Cryophobia**

Chapter 1

A near month later of living with that slave driver of a man, you have gotten semi used to being here again. It's no different from your past homes including foster homes, but then again there's not much that you can do. You're a good year to go before you turn into the ripe legal age of eighteen, but even then you couldn't leave home yet. You don't have enough money to move out and when you did your guardians would take away some of your hard earn savings and spent it on themselves or on their kids. You know this is wrong and shouldn't let them do this to you, but they would have punished you severely for disobeying them and, psychically and mentally, couldn't take any more of it.

So now when your uncle is at work, you decided to work at the small candy shop near by your neighborhood, making sure you work as much as you can, be back home, do all your additional chores, and dinner before he gets home. You don't go to school anymore not since your parents had been alive, and your family refusing to pay the tuition, you couldn't go even if you wanted to. But you don't mind, you still study on your own from the old books that are stored in the Attic boxes with you. You need the money more than school right now, not only to save up to move out but also to buy food if your uncle decided to send you to your room without supper... again.

You're at the shop working the front and it's just about to become 4 o'clock when six kids walking in giggling and laughing. Then you recognize one of the kids.

"Oh, Hello Jamie" you said waving and giving a honest to goodness smile that rarely comes out, you always had this special place for children in your heart.

"Hey (f/n)! I didn't know you work here now" he said excitedly he hadn't seen you after he helped you move your things.

"Yeah I started here a week and half ago, and who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake. Guys this is (f/n) the new girl that moved in next door with Mr. (father's L/N)."

The kids look at me with curiosity and awe.

"Is it true you are his long lost daughter?" Pippa ask.

"Is it true you lived in California with all the celebrities?" Caleb and Claude ask.

"Is it true you traveled all over the world?!" Cupcake asks while Monty nods in agreement.

The kids continued to bombard you with questions as you just kept smiling at their wondering antics.

"You guys calm down she can't answer all of us at once" Jamie said as the kids pouted but quickly gotten over it. "Sorry (nickname), we haven't gotten new people here for a long time. Hey do you want to play we us?" he ask hoping for a yes.

"I'm sorry kids I can't right now I'm in the middle of work."

"Aww~" the kids moan in disapproval, and you just couldn't make them sad.

"Tell you what, I get off work about the time you guys get out from school tomorrow, if you guys can meet me here I'll play with you guys and tell whatever you what to know about me."

"Yeah, that sounds good" Jamie exclaim and the rest quietly cheer as cupcake and Pippa finish getting her sweets and paying you. "Ok then see ya" they wave as they leave the store.

You wave back and the moment they were gone your eyes slowly became a look of sadness while still wearing a, now, halfhearted smile.

'_What sweet kids… but I can never tell them how my life really is'_ you thought breathing out a sigh _'kids should never face THAT type of reality… My reality…' _you gave another shaky sigh and return to work.

The next day, soon after it was time for the school let out, you began to get ready to leave work for the day. You were in the bathroom fixing your hair and wrapping new bandages on your newly scarred arms.

'_I just had to get punished for misarranging one book, one!'_ you thought looking at the roundish scars all over your upper arms on top of the old ones your uncle made yesterday, from the mirror you touch it lightly and hiss quietly in pain.

'_Man, it still hurts a lot… I hope the kids don't see it' _you thought finishing up taking off the old bandages and putting on the new.

Then you placed back your long sleeve shirt and put on your heavy winters coat making sure it helps hide the white cloth around you shoulders and walked out of the restroom to the front of the store looking out the window.

'_I hope it doesn't snow… I hope HE never comes…'_ you start to have this pain and pale look on your face, just THINKING about him. You thought your family is bad, if it wasn't for him and yourself, you and your immediate family wouldn't have been in that awful accident and all the physically pain he helped put you though afterwards. You remember you use to like him and you couldn't wait to play in the beautiful snow he made every year, but your aunt and uncle said that he loves to hurt others and get children in trouble. Just like what he did to you and your family that day.

Then you started to remember that day and the following events of tears, pain, screams, and horrible nightmares. You tried to forget and think of something else; those memories just keep popping back up to her head. Just then you heard a door open along with a sweet sound of a small bell.

"Hey (f/n)! We're here!" said Jamie coming in from the cold windy weather. "(y/n)? Are you okay? You're sweating" he said as he lifted himself on his tipping toes placing the back of his hand on your head. "Are you sick?"

You shook your head no as you place a smile on your face "no, I'm fine. It's just a little too warm in here" you said moving your hand towards the door suggesting that you two should get going.

"But it's not even that-" Jamie said before he was cut off. "come on Jamie, let's go, your friends are waiting for us outside" you said pointing out his friends shivering a little bit from out the window, as you opened the door for Jamie to go out first.

He looks at you one more time to see if you really ok, but he shrug it off and went out first with you following along after.

~ La Time Skip~

You and the other kids played all mid-day at Jamie's front yard. And since you got out of work earlier than usual and your uncle is not going to be home for hours, so for once you didn't have to worry about getting in trouble or getting punished and just play.

Through you were hurt very badly and even felt that some of your wounds bleeding slightly again, but at this moment, right now you didn't care. You were smiling, laughing and playing, you haven't been this happy in years. Not since you were a kid, you didn't know if you'll ever feel like this again. Even for a second you just wanted to forget and just have fun.

'… '_Fun'…' _you spoke in your head.

'_When was the last time I used the word 'fun'? Through I love to have fun, I hate the word. He used to say it a lot and it reminds me of him… no! I don't want to remember him!' _You thought shaking the image of him away.

"Hey (y/n)?" Jamie said tugging on your sleeve still smiling and out of breath.

"You're really good at tag" he smiled at you with his cute missing toothy grin as the others nod in agreement.

"Thanks."

Then a light cold chill came across making the kids breath fairly visible and a very uneasy shiver up your spine.

"Hey do you think it'll snow here soon?" you asked hoping the answer you wanted can belated the inevitable, however that sadly is not going to be the case.

"Yeah I heard it'll be here sometime soon" said Monty.

"I think sometime this week" Jamie smile greatly .

You began to feel all the blood drained out of your face and started inwardly dreading it.

'_No… so soon… stop it (y/n) it'll be ok… it's not like he'll show up here of all places… I just have to do my winter routine…' _you thought as your face slowly became a mixture of fear, calming, and dread.

"Hey (y/n), I got a question?" Jamie asked.

You snap out of it and looked down at the child bending your knees to get to his eye level "o-of course Jamie, what is it?" you said trying to ignore your fear rising up again.

"Um… ok, don't laugh, but… do you believe in Jack Frost?"

You froze at the name as all the fear shows in your eyes, at the same time a sudden fluffy snowflake dropped in between them and you as some others softly fell suit. You snap your head up as your eyes became wider taking small steps back.

"Jamie!"

A boy's voice spoke from above.

All movement and conscious sanity was stripped away as you saw and fixed your eyes on to the pale young boy, with pure white hair that matches perfectly with the softly falling snow, wearing the same blue hoodie and the ripped up calf high brown pants that also has been all worn with its permanent frost design on all openings on his clothing, along, without question, his trusty frost ridden staff.

The boy floated down, toes first not leaving any imprint only a hint of frost telling the world of his subtle present that he was there.

"Jack!" "Jackie!" "Jack's back!" "Jack Frost is back!" was all you heard at that moment. The kids cheering and gathering around the teenage boy and all you could do is freeze and view him in utter terror. Jack looked up away from the kids and looked at you, you still haven't moved. He moved in closer to you as you teased up and stared back looking all over your face and finally asked "can you see me?"

You kept still…

He too stood still for a second or two and in a flash clapped his hands loudly making your eyes flinch but not moving your body.

"Haha you can see me!" he cheers happily with his grin becoming wider. He lifts up his right hand up to reach out to touch yours "Well nice to meet you, I'm Jack fro-"

But the mere second he was a centimeter from touching your bare skin. You scream bloody murder. You scream and scream as you fell to the ground backwards landing butt first, crawling quickly away, and never leaving eye contact. Now being a good few feet away, you wrapped your arms around yourself and over your head drawing your knees to your heavy breathing chest shielding yourself as streams of tears fell nonstop.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANY THING YOU ASK! I'LL BEHAVE! I'LL OBEY! BUT PLEASE-!"

"NO COLD!"

"NO ICE!"

"NO FROST!"

"NO JACK!"

You then proceeded into repeating the last four lines over and over to yourself making your shivering form smaller and smaller as if you believe that if you stopped your chanting you don't know what'll happen to you.

Jack, taken aback from your sudden reaction and following actions, kneels before you making sure not to touch you, tries to calm you down.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt yo-"

"(Y/N)!" another voice entered the scene, a tall thinly man in a grey coat with giant around glasses. It was your uncle, just arriving home quickly parking his car and ran up to you and held you.

"It's ok, (y/n). shh… shh… you know, you're not allowed outside while I was out… let's go inside" he spoke softly, to anyone he sounded concern but you know he was angry but you were still in too much shock to fully process his anger and the soon to be punishment he has in store for you afterwards.

"Mr. (father's L/N), what's wrong with (y/n)?" Jamie spoke first since the other kids and jack was a loss for words and can't understand how a girl can be just laughing and having fun in one second to then be a crying scared ball the next.

"Well I'm sorry to say Jamie, but she is mentally not well and can get very violent, I think it's for the best that, from now on, you kids stay away from her, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now, would we?"

The children shook their heads 'no' as Jack looked at the man, feeling something not right, then looked back to you, as your lips kept on move to the chant but not a sound came out while you were lost in your own little world, his eyes were confused.

'_Why does she fear me?'_ Jack thought.

"Now then come along (y/n), it's time for your 'treatment'" then your uncle guided you around the fence, towards his yard, and through the door going inside.

The kids looked at one another confused but quietly decided to call it a day, and agreed to meet up again with Jack at the park tomorrow. The kids scatter while everyone said their goodbyes to Jack.

Jack waved them all goodbye as he gradually hops over the fence to your yard and looked at your house. He wanted to know what that all about and help you but he didn't want to scare you again. So for now he wanted to give you your space to calm down and come back later. So he flew off to continue spreading winter snow all over town.

"How dare you, you miserable worthless piece of shit!" your Uncle yelled after shutting the door.

"No, please! Forgive me, Sir I-!" as you plagued he grabbed your still wounded arm and dragged you to the back to the cooler storage room that he calls the ice box aka I.B. room. He opened the door and shoved you in, the room was filled with ice, boxes, and frozen meat and in the other end of the room was a lone cold stool.

As you got up he forcefully ripped off your heavy coat and long sleeve shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"I'll show you to disobey my orders!"

"Please, no! Please!"

He grabbed your arm in one hand and in the other places a slightly large piece of dry ice on to your still fresh arms and on your back, as you screamed, he ripped it off of you taking tiny bits of skin along with it and did it over again and again.

After the 9th piece of dry ice, he threw away the used ice in a tin bucket taking it, your shirt, and your coat with him as he walked out the door.

"You stay in here until you think about what you have done!" And then he closed the frozen metal door, hearing all sorts of heavy locks being used.

In pain, you went to the door and bang as hard as your weak arms could, begging to come out. Obviously a loss cause, she wobbled her way to the stool and huddled tightly upon it to keep what little warm you have.

"Please…*sob*… let me out…*sob*…I'm scared of the cold…*sob*…"

To be continued…


End file.
